


There Was Nothing, And Then There Was You

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought on what might happen after the minibus crash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Nothing, And Then There Was You

She was trying to be strong. She was trying not to be angry, or afraid, or feel trapped. She was just trying to breathe. But she was slipping. Because what if this changed everything for her, every good thing she had come to let into her life in the past year? What if it all just... fell apart? 

It was panic and shock and grief. At least she kept trying to tell herself, but she had a hard time listening to the rational side of her mind. 'Things'll be alright. They will.' Luck had rarely been on her side during her life but the one thing, her one good thing... Sophie wouldn't give up on her. It wasn't like she made some stupid mistake again. She didn't want this, hadn't nicked something, hadn't been doing a runner, hadn't caused any grief. It was just an accident. It wasn't her fault. 

Sophie would know that. She knew Sophie would know that because it was true. It was just an accident. She didn't know what exactly she was fearing but then again panic, and shock, and grief... Sophie would understand. And Sophie was so good and kind and giving. And stubborn. She loved her for it. It was Sophie being who she was that led to them being together. It was Sophie who drove her mad and turned her world upside down only to land on steady feet. Sophie's persistence and crazy belief in her made Maddie falter in her set ways and there was no going back no matter how hard she had tried at first.

Sophie was everything good and Maddie loved the way she actually took the time to look at her. She'd been the only one in ages to. She loved when her eyes were playful, happy, mischievous, fiery – hell, she even loved when they were angry because at least they were for her. But most, she loved how Sophie looked at her with such easy love. She'd denied herself to see it for so long, but now she accepted in and sought it out. She never felt for alive when Sophie's eyes were on her. And she didn't want the way she looked at her to change. But...

Her breathing was becoming shallow as she gripped the sheets laid out over her, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't lose everything now. It was all going so well, but that should've been a sign, she supposed. Something good for Maddie Heath? Oh we best place her in a flamin' car wreck!

She gritted her teeth, feeling tears threatening to fall. She fought it -'Strong. Be strong. Don't let anyone see you cry.'- but a tightness pulled at her entire being; constricting her throat, clamping down on her chest, tugging through her every muscle, and her eyes slammed shut and tears fell. 

“No.” Her voice was hoarse and caught in her throat as if her lungs were trying to pull the air back in, already struggling to breathe. As she fought to breathe, a sob tore from deep in her belly. And then she was lost in a cycle of a shaky breath followed by a soft, painful sob; her body heated and wanting to curl in on itself but too weak and beat up to do so. She strained to get her breathing back as the panic fell over her and the sobs only became sharper.

“Maddie? Maddie!?” Sophie's voice broke through but she couldn't open her eyes. Couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't couldn't couldn't. But then she felt Sophie, her soft hands on her cheeks and then her neck and slipping under her back to pull her up suddenly, if gently, into her arms. “Mads, shhh. I'm here, Mads.” Her words were choked but firm and Maddie clung to her.

Sophie was rocking her, their position was somewhat awkward but it made Maddie feel safe. She still struggled to slow her breathing, stop the crying but it'd flare up again as soon as she thought she had it. Arms were tight around her though, and whispers warm and she used her strength to keep Sophie as close as possible. She buried her face in Sophie's neck and took a deep breath, filled with her scent and feeling her pulse beneath her cheek, she started to calm. 

They remained that way for awhile; Maddie held in a tight embrace, sniffling and breathing shakily as Sophie ran her hands comfortingly down her back and through her hair. She didn't want to pull away, didn't want to leave Sophie's arms and think about anything other than the patterns being traced tenderly into her back. And Sophie made no move either so she soaked up the comfort.

She had to force the words out, had to swallow them down and try again time and again. But she wanted to start before she was forced to look her in the eye. “They... I-I lost my...” It was choked out as she bite down another sob. She took a deep breath, readying herself to try again, but Sophie spoke up.

“I know.” Her soft words told her that she really did know. And Maddie gripped her tighter. “The nurse told me.” 

The trembling girl tried to block everything out. Just wanting one more minute to just be held. And then another and another and...

“Maddie...” Sophie didn't pull away but her hold was softer and Maddie knew she wanted her to talk. 

Maddie leaned back, head down, and pulling her hands into her lap. Her eyes looked down her body and she saw Sophie follow her gaze. She could hear Sophie's hitched breath as she reached a hand out. Maddie stilled, not sure what to feel in that moment but in the next, Sophie's hand rested on her leg just above where the sheets dropped flat against the bed - and her shoulders eased and a clear breath came in. 

Sophie looked back to her and Maddie felt the fear break. No pity. There was no pity in her eyes, just an overwhelming amount of concern and love. It hadn't changed. Sophie still saw her and Maddie felt crazy with relief. She let out a watery laugh and Sophie's concern deepened to which Maddie just shook her head and slid her hand over the one on her thigh.

“I just... I love you, Soph.”

Her other hand lifted to tuck Maddie's hair behind her ear and Maddie leaned into the touch. Same touch.

“I love you too, Mads,” she hummed. “I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you...”

Maddie smiled and squeezed her hand. “Well, technically you did lose part of me.” She gestured to where their hands rested. “But ey, I'd give an arm and a leg to stick around you, eh?” It was a joke but it felt heavy and thick in her throat. Maybe she ought not to joke about it yet, even if that's how she handles difficult things, maybe just not this time. But at least with Sophie now at her side she didn't feel so terrified. So frantic over everything to come.

“Sorry,” she apologized for the joke she didn't feel.

Sophie just shook her head. “I'm just happy you're safe.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Soothing touches and steadied breathing. Maddie felt lulled into a warm peace. For right now, she didn't have to worry about anything. Right now it was just Sophie and her together. Right now Sophie was leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips that spread a buzz through her, settling her remaining trembles. 

And right now, Sophie's eyes had turned soft and bright and Maddie knew things would be alright. Because it was with Sophie that she was strong.


End file.
